Nightmares and Love a Dan and and Phil Phan fiction
by GirlOfTheInternet
Summary: One shot, no smut just fluff, Phan, and Dan and Phil. I don't know what to write for a summary this is also my firs story. anyway Phil has a nightmare there is a confession some where in there just be warned you might get a few feels. Yea just read and enjoy (you better enjoy)(plzzz)


**Note: Ok so this my first fanfic i've wrote so it's probably horrible, I can't write and to save my life and I did this in one day (i have no life). This fic is not made to offend any one i just ship Phan. None of this is true (as far as i know anyway) and i don't own Dan and Phil or any other things of that nature. So enjoy because i cried just writing this. :P**

It was 2am on a quiet night in London. Dan was in his room on Tumblr in his browsing position on his laptop while listening to Random music on his phone. Meanwhile Phil was asleep. dreaming. But they weren't pleasant dreams. They were nightmares.

In the dream there was Dan standing in the kitchen. Phil had just walked out of his room and saw dan looking distraught. Phil walked up and put his hand on dan's shoulder he reacted quickly pulling away from Phil's touch and yelled

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Dan what's wrong?" Asked Phil.

No reply except Dan's hateful voice yelling "I HATE YOU !"

Phil tossed and turned in his bed tears rolling down his face in both reality and his nightmare. Phil still asked the same question again and again with the same horrible words and yelling. Phil cried more Dan couldn't hear Phil's small moans through the headphones. Finally Phil woke up tears rolling down his face. The same horrible words echoing through his mind.

Phil had always liked Dan like, **like liked** but Phil thought Dan could never in a million years could return the feeling.

Phil gathered himself put on his glasses and went for a glass of water.

He was still disoriented and tripped on his own feet. Phil mumbled a few curses he hoped dan wouldn't hear both. Dan was browsing Tumblr twitter and other random sites. He didn't hear Phil but he felt the thump through the walls and wondered to himself if Phil was awake. Normally Dan wouldn't care but Dan had a feeling something was wrong. Quickly dan sat up and walked into the hall. Down the hall was Phil.

"Hey-a Phil" said Dan.

Phil jumped out of fear and shock with a slight scream. Dan laughed and Phil smiled sheepishly, tears forming in the light coming from Dan's room.

"Phil are you crying?" Asked Dan

"No…" Phil replied

"Phil that's not what it seems like...What's wrong? what happened Phil? Are you ok?"

Inquired Dan.

"Yes" phil said voice breaking tears streaming down his face.

Phil fell to his knees sobbing dan rushed to comfort Phil letting phil cry into his shoulder and then started to cry. He couldn't stand seeing his friend so sad dan had feelings for Phil he always had. Maybe it was his laugh, his hair, his eyes, The joy in his eyes, his personality everything. He didn't know. Dan gently stroked Phil's head until his sobs had subsided into tiny then non existent whimpers. Holding him

"What happened?" dan asked.

"I had a nightmare. That's all." Phil whispered barely audible.

"What was it about?' Dan asked.

I was in the Kitchen and you started yelling that you hated me I couldn't stand that thought because i just can't hide it any more Dan I like you. I don't know how to say this but i love you…

Dan's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. The words replayed in his head for not even a millisecond before pushing phil to see his face to respond.

"Phil I've always liked you...I always have…"

He said before kissing phil. he didn't care whether it was right or wrong it felt right he liked it and. He didn't care if someone found them.

Breaking the kiss dan held Phil tightly kissing his head and running his fingers through his hair. they sat for what seemed like hours (which was only about 30 minutes) until they both got up dan grabbed his comforter and led Phil to the living room couch and wrapped around the both of them and they sat holding each other watching the room brightening as the sun rose then fell asleep together waking around 3 pm...together they liked this. All seemed perfect


End file.
